


Love, Lust And Blood

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cutting, Fetish, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto and Noctis love each other and love their sex. This time they are trying out a new exciting kink which demands a lot of trust.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Love, Lust And Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Promptis tries a new kink and so do I.

Prompto groaned as Noctis’ lips pressed against his.

The blonde wistfully wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Noctis lower towards him. Moaning louder and louder as he felt his fingers inside him. They loosened it and got him ready. It was so hot!

The black-haired's tongue played with his and their mutual moans made the air vibrate. Their bodies were very closely entwined and touched as much of each other as they could. Noctis was so close to him and he loved it so much! He knelt between his spread legs and Prompto's voice groaned brighter and brighter.

"I-I'm re-ready."

Prompto brought out his words panting immediately after they broke the kiss.

Noctis’ lips were all red from kissing and the blonde grinned. He was just so beautiful. His pure fair skin, this deep black hair and these beautiful dark blue eyes. No matter how often Prompto looked at his boyfriend, he fell in love with him again and again. A real prince.

"M-Me too."

Noctis chuckled softly as he pulled his wet fingers out of him and Prompto groaned and tilted his head back. Taking a hand from Noctis to stroke his sweaty blonde hair back. His cock was hard and trembling.

Prompto was usually the top when it came to sex. But today they wanted to try something new. Test a new kink and see if they liked it. For this kink he just wanted nothing more than to be fucked by the black-haired.

The blonde gasped when he heard the tube of lubricant click and groaned as he felt the cool liquid on his entrance. Bending his hand behind his head and clawing into the pillow while the other was still wrapped around Noctis’ neck.

"N-Noct...!"

Prompto's voice was moaning hotly before he scratched his skin when he felt the tip of his cock press against his hole. Oh gods!

"I love you so much...!"

The black-haired man's voice was as drenched as his. Well, but they just couldn't leave it. Noctis leaned down again and they kissed greedily as he slowly entered him. They loved kissing each other so much. Prompto raised his legs and wrapped them around Noctis’ waist, pulling him even closer with his feet. He wanted to feel Noct! Deep inside!

He and Noctis had been together for two years now and one of the best things in their relationship was that they couldn't get enough of sex. No matter how often and in what position they loved each other, they would never tire of each other. Well, and they had sex very often. At first it was just a joke when they thought about trying a kink. But the longer they talked about it, the more exciting it got. The thought of doing something they only share with each other and with no one else in the world was totally exciting. Like a secret that they only talked about in bed and that united them and their lust. It was wonderful!

The desire to try a new kink had turned into a whole series of experiments. They tried everything which made them horny and if they didn't like it, or just one of them, it didn't matter. No hard feelings. But if they liked it, it was all the better!

Today they would be something completely new. Something brave, something crazy! ... and something that had aroused them both when they just thought of it!

Prompto released the kiss and let out a loud groan when Noctis was completely inside! He felt his thick, hard cock so deep inside! Oh, how good it felt to be stretched by his boyfriend! How much he loved the feeling when they both became one.

The blonde pressed Noctis even deeper with his legs. as he turned his head to one side and gasped. It took him a moment to get used to it ...his inside twitched and throbbed, and yet he loved it!

"D-Dude, I s-swear to you, y-you're getting b-bigger every time."

Prompto grinned as he spoke his words moaning and Noctis laughed at it. It was an enchanting, lusty laugh.

"It only shows how hot you make me when you are under me."

Noctis moaned the same way and they both grinned before the black-haired looked at him questioningly.

"G-Go on."

Groaning, Prompto answered the unspoken question and then Noctis started to move. Deep and pleasurable thrusts which Prompto felt throughout his body.

Not too much, after all, they still had plans. But in such a skillful way that Prompto groaned loudly with pleasure and felt the excitement tingle all over his body!

"O-Oh y-yes!"

It was so good! So fucking good! He felt Noctis’ hard cock inside and his own cock throbbed with pleasure as his body rubbed against him as he leaned forward.

"...should we start?"

The grin on Noctis’ lips was of such dark lust that Prompto felt his whole body go weak. He really wanted to do it!

"Do me!"

He groaned his reply hotly when Noctis’ face was so close that they could kiss again. Only then his friend grinned and straightened his upper body again. He stopped bumping into Prompto and instead ran his palms over his hot skin.

"You're so beautiful..."

Noctis’ words were soft and reverent and Prompto felt a lustful shiver run down his skin as his cheeks flushed. He loved it when the black-haired talked about him like that. A prince thought he was beautiful ... what could be a bigger sign of love than that?

Noctis raised his hand and a blue magic danced on his skin as he summoned a completely black dagger, which was then in his hand. Noctis’ beautiful, elegant fingers were around the ornate handle and Prompto felt his own breath speed up with excitement and arousal when he looked at the dagger. The dagger in Noctis’ hands which was meant for him.

They would do it! They would really do it!

"Let me mark you as mine..."

Gods! How dark Noctis’ was voice when he said these words! It erects him so much!

Prompto turned his body in the bed, saying in a weak lustfully voice:

"Please, make me yours! I'm yours!"

Noctis lowered the dagger and Prompto felt the blade press against his collarbone. The sharp blade against his thin, so weak skin. Damn, this was so hot! Why was it so hot?!

Prompto trusted Noctis so much. He trusted Noctis more than anyone else in the world and would give his life into his hands at any time. This probably made all of this possible. That deep trust that made something like this possible during sex...!

Noctis moved the dagger. Very slowly and carefully, yet so deep he cut open his fair freckled skin. Prompto groaned and tugged Noctis’ black hair at the sudden pain. It burned! It burned so much where the blade cut his skin! He wanted to scream and throw the dagger away and at the same time... his legs pulled Noctis closer again.

"Move while cutting!"

Moaning, Prompto should out his words, while Noctis immediately understood. Something was missing! Something was missing to make the cutting arousing! Noctis started to move his hip slightly and bump against his prostate. Direct, hot lust flooded Prompto's body and yes! Yes, he needed it! He groaned so loud! The pain mingled with the pleasure and the excitement returned! The excitement and the lust of putting his body under Noctis’ hands. To be completely weak and unprotected against him and to know that he took him!

The black-haired raised the dagger again and Prompto stared at the blade as if mesmerized. His red blood shimmered on it. Oh gosh. His breath went much faster and Prompto felt his cheeks blush even more. Or rather his whole body. He felt like he had given himself up completely to Noctis and he loved it! He also felt the pain of the cut throbbing across his collarbone and down part of his chest. It pounded and it burned and at the same time Noctis’ cock made him feel only pleasure. It made Prompto welcome the pain.

"A-Are you all right?"

Noctis’ voice was soft when he looked down at him. Prompto could see exactly how his boyfriend was at least as aroused as he was. Loved the power like a true king. But of course he wouldn't do anything he didn't like. Of course not. They only did what they both liked.

"L-Lick me!"

Prompto grinned when it was him now who wore that playful darkness in his eyes. The darkness that was used for this kind of game. He answered the question by not answering it directly. No, he wanted to make his boyfriend a little hotter! Feel more of it before they decide whether they like it or not.

"... you made me bloody ...now clean it up, my love."

Yes, Prompto felt the warm blood shimmer on his skin. He could see it slowly flowing over his fair skin and turning it red.

Oh, the blonde felt deep inside how Noctis not only groaned loudly at his words, but also the precum when he thrusted into him again.

Prompto scratched Noctis’ neck at his reacted and clung to the pillow as he groaned in delight. Yes, he wanted more of that! He wanted to feel more of this lust and power!

Noctis just continued to fuck him and gripped his hip with one hand before he bowed his head and did what Prompto had asked for. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the blood off his skin.

Prompto turned his head to the side and bit the pillow as he pressed his back into the bed. Gods, that feeling of Noctis licking his skin! His damp, warm tongue that licked everything clean again! Even the sight of the red disappearing between his lips made Prompto groan in pleasure! Damn it!

The faster Noctis pushed into him, the more greedily his tongue licked over the fresh wound. It dispelled the pain and made Prompto feel just pleasure. Whatever it was, it was incredibly hot!

When the black-haired reached his collarbone, he slowly started kissing his neck before kissing him properly again. Noctis’ tongue went deep into his mouth and Prompto felt the taste of blood. A taste that he usually didn't find so nice, but at this moment it was just arousing! Gods damn he loved this kink!

Noctis raised his head and looked at him from above, while he was still slowly fucking him.

"Another cut...?"

The words of the black-haired were very soft, dripping with pleasure, whereupon Prompto's excited palpitations returned. Another one...?

"Give me more than one!"

The blonde felt deep embarrassment when he moaned his words so obviously lost in lust. He didn't know if Noctis liked it as well, they hadn't talked about it yet...! And yet he wanted more...! It had felt so hot and exciting! Prompto wanted to feel it again! See again, feel again! It was hot!

"As many as we can until we come!"

Oh gods, Prompto heard it in Noctis’ voice! He felt the twitch of his cock inside him. Noctis found it as hot as he! Oh yes!

Noctis kissed him deeply again and Prompto felt the cold blade press against his side.

They wouldn't be able to make many more before the climax.


End file.
